


He Doesn't Deserve to Own You (Part 1)

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: He Doesn't Deserve to Own You [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: This was my very first smut piece ever. The reader has a thing for Spencer. One night Spencer tells her to stop following him around and Daryl tells Spencer off. Daryl shows the reader just how much he cares about her and loving smut happens.





	He Doesn't Deserve to Own You (Part 1)

Y/N had noticed herself staring at Spencer yet again, watching as he flirted with yet another girl. Ever since you had arrived with Rick’s group in Alexandria you had developed feelings for Spencer. You had always been attracted to the bad boys with an ego problem and Spencer was not any different.

Y/N watched in jealousy as Spencer flirted with Mary and whispered who knows what in her eyes, there was lust in his eyes and Mary giggled embarrassed by whatever Spencer had just whispered in her ear. She looked down and then back up at him biting her lip. He grabbed her hand and began to pull her away with him toward his house.

Y/N sighed in frustration and began to walk towards the gates of Alexandria. It was your turn for guard duty anyway, you welcomed the distraction, trying not to think about all the things Spencer was doing with Mary at that very moment.

You approach the guard tower and nod a dismal hello to Daryl who was perched up there with his crossbow at the ready. He looked at you and then looked back in the direction of where you had just come from. He saw how you looked at Spencer and how Spencer never gave you the time of day.

“Hey, Y/N.” He said flatly and turned his attention back towards the open area in front of him.

“Hey, Daryl.” You replied and slumped your back against the wall by the gate door.

“He’s an idiot.” You heard Daryl mumble under his breath, so quietly you weren’t sure you heard him correctly.

You stared up at Daryl curiously but remained silent. You looked the man up and down for a second letting your eyes travel across his big broad shoulders and chest and then down to his legs. You shook your head a little, trying not to stare. You had always found Daryl to be very attractive but he was not the type to ever say much to anyone, let alone get involved with anyone. So, you never even tried to initiate anything. But you were very attracted to him before coming to Alexandria and then you decided that Spencer may be a more realistic choice. You scoffed at yourself. Yeah, that is going so well. You thought to yourself and glanced back towards Spencer’s house.

Daryl was watching you and you didn’t notice that when you glanced back Daryl scoffed a little and shifted his weight, trying to again focus on his task at hand.

\-----

Everyone was enjoying a rare night of peace, laughing and drinking around a small campfire that Rick had started. He thought it was good for morale if every once in a while, the group let loose. So tonight, they were free from this world’s harsh undertones, tonight they live like the world wasn’t falling to pieces.

Abraham was telling a story about how he had once killed 10 walkers on his own and Rosita laughed alongside him and confirmed the tale. Everyone was laughing and hanging his every word, including you.

You had positioned yourself across the campfire from Spencer so that you could admire him without having it seem like you were. He looked at you briefly and scoffed, then turning his attention back to Lisa who he had apparently chosen for tonight. He whispered in her ear and she giggled briefly looking at Y/N. You looked away embarrassed. Where they talking about you? You couldn’t tell. You looked back up at them nervously before getting up to go to the bathroom.

You removed yourself from the campfire scene and began walking to your house that you shared with Carol and suddenly you heard footsteps behind you. Your heart leaped into your throat and you slowly turned around to see Spencer standing behind you.

“Spencer.” You said breathlessly, taken aback by his presence. He never talked to you, you wondered what was happening and secretly hoped he had come to give you all the things you wanted from him.

“Y/N.” He stumbled a little drunkenly and smiled a cocky smile.

“I just came over here to tell you to quit fucking looking at me okay? I am sick of it. Every time I turn around there you are with your fucking puppy dog eyes on me. I know you like me and I know it is hard to resist all this…” He motioned up and down his body.

“But, I don’t want you. If I did I would have taken you already, sweetheart. I don’t want some love-sick school girl drooling over me, I want a fucking woman who knows how to treat a man.”

You couldn’t move. Your eyes began to swell up a little. “I’m sorry, I-“

You were cut off.

“Don’t you fucking apologize to this asshole here.” Daryl emerged from Carol’s porch to meet us on the grass in front of the house. Apparently, he had been listening. How fucking embarrassing. You thought to yourself, still hurt by Spencer’s words.

Daryl was shaking with anger.

“Who the hell taught you how to talk to women ya prick?” Daryl questioned as he strides towards Spencer who was now backing away a little.

“She is better than any of those other whores you are constantly fucking. Why Y/N even gives a shit about you I will never know. An’ here you are cussing her out for having the bad taste to like a dick like you? Get the fuck outta here before I kick your ass!” Daryl yelled now completely in his face breathing fire.

You stood there watching the scene unfold, baffled by Daryl’s reaction, but happy he was standing up for you.

Spencer nodded quickly and retreated.

Daryl watched Spencer run away and then slowly turned back to you with anger still in his eyes.

“Ya alright?” He asked concerned.

You nodded and looked at the ground embarrassed that apparently, everyone knew about your feelings, even Daryl who never seemed to pay attention to that stuff.

Suddenly, Daryl strode over to you and took your hand. You looked up and him confused, but allowed him to take it. He pulled you alongside of him. “Come on.” Was all he said and you followed him until you eventually reached the small house on the back end of the street that was Daryl’s.

He leads you inside and closes the door.

“I can’t believe you ever had feelings for that asshole.” He yelled a little, which shocked you. 

Why did he even care?

He locked the door behind you, not wanting anyone, especially Spencer, to be barging in looking for a fight.

“I- I don’t know what I was thinking.” You admitted ashamed.

He looked sideways at you, realizing he too was hurting your feelings.

“Sorry Y/N. I just hate that guy and I hate that you stare so much at him all the time. He ain’t worth any time wasted on him.” Daryl said. His back was against the wall by the door and he was staring down at the ground, you were facing him leaning against the opposite wall.

“Why do you even care? I didn’t think cared about any of that stuff.” You admitted. “Especially, when it comes to me. I am nobody.” You sigh softly.

Suddenly, Daryl’s demeanor changes, he looks over at you with a look of astonishment.

“Are you kidding? Y/N you are fucking beautiful and amazing!” He said, taking you aback. You looked up into his eyes to see if he was joking, he appeared to be drop-dead serious.

“What?” You asked. And before you could say anything else he leaned off the wall and toward you, never taking his eyes off of you. He put his hand on your forehead and pushed it lightly up and back against the wall, tilting your head up to look into his eyes. He stared intently at you for a moment, as if trying to decide something. And then suddenly his lips crashed into yours. He stopped quickly and looked down at you, more seriously than you had ever seen him.

“He doesn’t deserve to own you.” He growled before crashing his lips back into yours.

His tongue teased your top lip and grazed your teeth and you moaned. It felt so good. You gave into his kisses and opened your mouth more allowing him full access. His tongue lightly began to swirl around yours and slowly picked up the pace. He growled a little into your mouth as you two fought for dominance.

Your body was on fire, every cell, as he slowly retreated from your mouth and began to kiss and lick his way down the nape of your neck. You moaned as you felt a fire inside of you that you had long since forgotten. You had forgotten what true longing was. As he sucks on your neck, he started to make his way to your sweet spot, just behind your ear, he nibbled on your earlobe softly and suck it into his mouth making you gasp in pleasure.

“Oh My God…” you cried out, feeling your whole body set on fire, and you felt his lips turn into a smile, into your neck, at your reaction. You pull his body closer, by his hips. You can feel his hard member against your core and you moan again.

“Come on.” He said gruffly and suddenly broke the kiss, much to your dismay; your entire body was aching for him in every way. You whimpered a little at the break in contact and forced your eyes open. He smiled briefly at you, grabbed your hand and pulled you up the stairs to his bedroom.

He pulled you into his room, not bothering to shut the door and suddenly he was wrestling your lips again, swirling his tongue around yours. This kiss was more passionate than the one before, as he hungrily tried to devour you. He moved his attention back to your neck noticing that that was your favorite place. You continue to moan and cry out his name,” Daryl!”

He steps back, again breaking contact. He looks you up and down hungrily as he licks his lips.

“I’m gonna work to own you Y/N.” He says gruffly and pushes you back onto the bed behind you, hard.

You smile and bit your lip in anticipation.

He lowers himself onto you and you can feel his heavy chest push against your body. He is again devouring your lips.

“These lips.” He kisses you shortly.

“This neck.” He licks up your neck.

He pulls your shirt off you in a quick motion and undoes your bra, throwing it somewhere on the floor.

“This collarbone… these…” He growls in a low voice as he licks and kisses both breasts, and continues to suck on your right nipple while massaging your left breast.

“Oh yes…” You moan in approval.

He smiles into your skin.

“This stomach.” Kissing and caressing your stomach he looks up at you with a mischievous look in his eye, as he traces the waistband of your pants with his finger, ever so slightly moving them down into your pants.

Your hips arch up to meet his finger and he laughs a little.

“You are so ready for me, aren’t you?” He says lowly.

You nod and bit your lip, feeling yourself get wet just by hearing him talk.

He slowly begins to unbutton your pants as you moan in anticipation. He stands up and rips off your pants, leaving you only your panties. He can see that you are so wet already that you are soaking through them.

“Is that because of me?” He asks. As if he didn’t know.

“All for you baby.” You moan and look down at him as he kneels down on the floor next to the bed and pulls your open legs towards his face.

He stops to admire the sight of you and slowly traces one finger over your panties, over your clit, making you buck again towards him.

He continues to caress you, making his way down to your folds, rubbing harder and faster. Your hips begin to rock in response to his fingers. Pushing your panties to the slowly dips one of his finger inside of you and then two.

“Oh yes. Don’t stop.” You commanded him. He smiled and removed his fingers.

You look down at him disgruntled. He was such a tease.

He smiles, knowing how much you want him, but he wanted to taste you first. He pulls your panties off with one quick motion and stares at the sight of your glistening pussy.

“Damn.” He says to himself and licks his lips.

With one quick motion, he is sucking on your clit, hard, swirling his tongue around it over and over, darting his tongue inside of you, lapping up everything your pussy had to offer.

“Yes. Oh my god, yes!” You cry out massaging your breast with one hand and pulling at his hair with the other. You pushed his head harder into you.

His tongue darted in and out of you and swirled around your clit over and over, faster and faster, until you couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“I’m cumming Daryl, please don’t stop… yes!!” You moan as you cum all over his face.

He continues to lap up your juices. “Mmmm…” He growls into your pussy, the vibration of which begins to turn you on again, immediately after you cum.

He continues to growl against your core as he finishes you off.

He looks up at you, satisfied, yet still with hungry eyes and slowly kisses his way back up your stomach, breasts, collarbone, neck until he finally reaches your awaiting mouth.

He shoves his tongue into you harshly, just as he had just done inside of you. You taste yourself on his lips as he swirls his tongue around yours with such force you thought he may draw blood. You pull him closer, as close as you can, and then you realize he is still fully dressed. You break the kiss this time and look up at him with a coy smile as you slowly unbutton his shirt and push it down off his shoulders. You stare at his big chest in awe and lick your lips. You begin kissing him hungrily on his neck, sucking hard, making him moan out in pleasure.

“Fuck.” He growls.

You licked your way up to his ear and your hands begi=an to explore his body. They gripped his shoulders, graze down his arms and to his chest. You looked at him while he kissed you and slowly moved your hand to his pants. You rubbed his dick from the outside of his pants, feeling how big and how hard he was.

“Oh my God.” You moaned in shock and pleasure at the same time. 

He was huge!

You eagerly unbuttoned his pants and his cock sprung loose, he is growling in your ear, as he sucks on your neck.

“All for you baby.” His words vibrate into your ear, making you want to touch yourself, but you tried to remain focused. 

You helped him pull off his jeans and throw them on the floor. You grabbed his arms and forced them over your head for a minute before flipping him over and straddling his stomach.

He looked shocked at your sudden dominance for a minute and then growled again smacking your ass hard. 

You threw your head back in pleasure soaking his stomach with the juice flowing again from your pussy.

You smiled and began kissing down his chest and his stomach. You re-positioned yourself at the bottom of the bed and right before his cock.

You licked your lips and slowly started to lick up and down his long shaft. He was the biggest guy you had ever seen and you couldn’t wait to fuck it, but you wanted to make him feel as good as he made you feel.

Your tongue swirled around his tip as his hips arched up in response.

“Fuck yeah, Y/N.” He moaned grabbing your hair and pulling it hard.

You took him into your mouth, slowly at first, teasing him with your tongue. You swirled around his tip one more time before shoving his cock into your mouth as far as it would go. You bobbed your head up and down as he pulled your hair harder and harder, pushing you into him. He watched in pleasure as your mouth fucked him.

You could taste his juices already as he became more and more turned on, he tasted so good. You wanted more.

But suddenly, he grabbed your hair back hard, forcing himself out of your mouth.

“Get the fuck back up here.” He growled and you smiled. You moved your way back up onto his stomach, straddling him with your hips and hungrily kissed him. You grabbed one of his hands and guided it back down to your soaking wet pussy, forcing his fingers inside you.

“I need you.” You whimpered as if to show him just how much, you continued to thrust his fingers inside you.

He grabbed you by your hips and spun you around so he was on top of you again.

“Fuck me hard.” You say breathlessly awaiting to feel his hard cock inside you.

He grinned and grabbed your hips again, lining up his huge hard cock with your pussy. He slammed into you once, looking to see your reaction.

“Fuck yes!” You scream in response playing with your breasts and biting your lip.

After hearing you respond in pleasure he slams into you again, filling every inch of you.

You can hear the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall as he slams into you. He grabs your legs and wraps them around his waist so that he can slam into you deeper.

“Oh yeah, fuck me harder.” You scream lost in ecstasy.

He growls and moves his pace from long and hard to shorter more painful and pleasurable thrusts. Your head slams into the headboard over and over as he fucks you harder than you have ever been fucked. You slam your hips up into his trying to match his thrusts. You look at him concentrate and find his rhythm, you now can feel him hit your clit hard with every thrust the two of you make in unison.

You can hear your bodies slamming together in perfect synchronicity as you look at him with serious eyes, through all the sweat running down your face.

“Cum with me baby.” He says, never breaking your eye contact.

You continue to slam up into him and his thrusts become faster and faster, making him hit your clit harder and longer with each thrust. You could feel it building up inside of you.

He grabs your hips harder, slapping your ass a couple more times, making you break your eye contact long enough to scream in pleasure.

He thrusts into you long and hard again, making sure to hit your clit each time and you scream out letting yourself go around him.

“Fuck yes… fuck me! Oh my god! Make me cum, just like that….” You scream as you cum, hard, while he is still fucking the shit out of you.

He growls and quickened his pace again thrusting into you a few more times…

“Fuck yeah…” He cries out as he cums inside of you, gripping your hips into him so hard you know you will have bruise marks for weeks. You sort of liked that idea.

He pulls out of you and falls onto your chest, kissing your neck.

“Fuck Y/N.” He says exhausted but happy.

You kiss his forehead before hungrily taking his lips back into your mouth for a moment.

“Fuck is right!” You agreed and smiled.

“You can own me any time Daryl Dixon.” You say as you nibble his neck.

“Damn right, you aren’t going to be anyone else’s. You’re mine.” He said growling into your neck, turning you on again.

You couldn’t believe that one of the worst nights of your life had turned into one of the best night’s you could never have even imagined. You couldn’t believe what an animal Daryl Dixon turned out to be. And somehow, he wanted only you. You sighed in happiness as he rolled over. You turned and rested your head on his chest and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
